


Waking Up

by Lilly_C



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Shippy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-24
Updated: 2006-03-24
Packaged: 2018-02-05 04:26:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1805251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little compliment goes a long way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Up

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler for High And Low.
> 
> This is my first CSI: Vegas piece.
> 
> After watching this episode and paying attention to their interactions and Catherine’s compliments to Warrick in the locker room at the end of it, I just couldn’t resist.
> 
> Any mistakes are my own and unintentional.

Catherine stirred as a light gentle breath tickled the back of her neck and a clammy yet familiar hand grazed across her stomach as she turned to face her best friend and lover.

“Morning Cath,” Warrick whispered.

Catherine smiled at him. “I thought you were going home,” she murmured softly.

Warrick pulled Catherine tighter into his embrace, gently caressing her face. “That was the plan but then I decided that I wanted to hear some more compliments so I let myself in.”

Catherine kissed him on his chest. “Maybe later, I’m tired,” she whispered as she drifted back to sleep.


End file.
